


Captain Kirk made us do it

by ebonyfeather



Series: Spike at the ARC [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Primeval
Genre: Biting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Spike get Lester drunk playing a Star Trek drinking game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Kirk made us do it

**Author's Note:**

> Though this is a crossover with Buffy TVS, it is primariy Primeval.

  

James Lester opened his eyes and groaned as the bright light made his head hurt, closing them again. What the bloody hell had he been doing last night? He frowned. More importantly, why wasn’t he alone? A slightly cool body pressed against his back, an arm slung casually across his waist. A male body, from the feel of it. There was movement and then someone tucked themselves up against his chest, face nuzzling under his chin, against the side of his throat as a soft snore sounded.

 

He remembered bits and pieces and it was getting clearer, or was that a dream? Opening his eyes again, he glanced at the dark hair of the person cuddled up to him. Well, that answered one question; it had certainly not been a dream.

 

It all came flooding back then.

 

\---------------------------

(Eleven hours earlier…)

 

Lester walked into his flat to the sound of laughter, finding Spike and Connor in the living room, on the sofa. On the table in front of them was a half empty bottle of tequila and two glasses. They were watching one of Connor’s Star Trek DVD’s- he’d seen the things often enough since Connor had moved in to even recognise the series- and suddenly, Spike reached for one of the shot glasses. He downed the tequila and only then noticed Lester standing in the doorway.

 

“You want a drink?”

 

Lester shook his head. “I think I’ll just turn in,” he said. “It’s been a long day.”

 

Connor was up off the sofa before he could even take a step toward his room. “Lester, come and join us. We had a rotten day and so me and Spike thought we’d unwind a bit. You look as though you could use a drink too.”

 

He was right, Lester thought. They had spent the entire day trying to clean up the mess that a pissed-off stegosaurus had caused by wandering out of an anomaly in the middle of a university campus. Catching the creature had taken them less time than confiscating all of the mobile-phone footage that had been recorded. Lester had then spent a good hour on the phone with his superiors, getting endless lectures about the chaos caused. As though he was personally responsible for letting the creature loose!

 

“Come on,” Spike added, getting another glass out. “It’s fun.”

 

Lester took off his jacket and hung it neatly on the coat rack by the door, sitting down. Connor started the DVD again.

 

“It’s a game. So, I’m Spock and Spike is Captain Kirk- you can be Bones. Each time your character does a certain thing, you have to have a drink, got it?” Connor told him, and then launched into a long rambling list. Spike caught Lester’s eye and smiled, shaking his head minutely.

 

Lester nodded; he knew that look quite well, from every time he listened to Connor. The one that said ‘just let him talk; he’s enjoying himself’.

 

“Right?” Connor asked as he stopped talking and glanced at Lester.

 

Lester nodded and sat back as Connor started again, this time explaining what had already happened in the episode so far. A moment later he pointed at the screen, just as Doctor McCoy scanned his tricorder over a fallen crewman and announced, _“He’s dead, Jim.”_

 

“Drink!” He handed Lester a shot glass.

 

For a moment, Lester just stared at it before he shrugged his shoulders. What the hell, he thought, taking the glass and downing it.

 

Three hours and another full DVD later, Lester laughed as Connor almost fell over as he stood up to take his shirt off. Since they’d run out of Tequila, the forfeits had turned to removing an item of clothing instead of drinking a shot. Conor stumbled drunkenly over his own feet and landed in Spike’s lap, making the vampire grin.

 

“If you wanted to sit there, love, you only had to ask,” he said, leaning forward to give Connor a kiss.

 

Lester found himself watching them, unable and unwilling to look away. When Connor finally crawled off Spike’s lap and back onto the sofa, the vampire gave Lester a knowing smile, making Lester’s face heat up. He blinked a couple of times to try and clear his vision, to stop the room from swaying. Nope, not the room, he realised. He couldn’t even remember how many shots he’d drunk but he definitely wasn’t acting like himself. If he was being honest, he was thoroughly enjoying himself. He cheered along with Connor as Spike’s turn came around and, as Kirk seduced the alien woman on screen, Spike did a slow strip-tease out of his jeans.

 

“’M out of clothes,” Spike pointed out a short time later as Kirk’s actions on screen made it his turn again.

 

Connor smirked and looked him over hungrily. “Not complainin’,” he said. “OK, you want a dare instead?”

 

Lester’s eyes widened as Spike tugged on his hand to bring him to his feet, even more so when Spike kissed him. It took him a moment to get beyond the shock of having an armful of naked vampire and another to realise that he hadn’t even thought about pushing Spike away. He knew that this was no longer part of the game and he was glad. Spike was doing this because he wanted to.

 

There was a ‘Hey!’ from Connor, and Spike pulled back to see the other man looking slightly left out. He held out his hand, the other still around Lester. Connor took it and Spike pulled him in closer.

 

Connor didn’t even think about it, just allowed Spike to manoeuvre him in front of Lester and closed his lips over the other man’s. It was only as Lester began to kiss him back that a little voice in his head pointed out that this was his boss and maybe it wasn’t such a good idea. Connor couldn’t bring himself to care about that though, the hand that strayed lower on his back and onto his arse making those thoughts vanish.

 

Spike watched them for a moment. Connor had said they’d never been anything other than boss and employee but he wondered why; it was obvious that the pair of them wanted this just as much as he did, though quite when he’d developed a fascination with stuffy, uptight civil servants was a mystery. He smiled to himself; probably about the same time he’d started fantasising about geeky scientists. Easing Connor out of Lester’s embrace, he gave the younger man a quick kiss, then the same to Lester.

 

“Maybe we should move this somewhere comfortable?”

 

Connor and Lester tumbled onto Lester’s bed, Connor barely giving the other man chance to land before he closed his lips around Lester’s cock making Lester gasp. Spike ran his hands over the naked flesh laid out before him, exploring with his fingers, touching and teasing. As Lester’s head fell back to the pillows, Spike eyed the expanse of throat that it revealed. He wouldn’t bite until Lester said he could, nor did he need to at the moment, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t taste. His lips left a trail of kisses down the warm skin, nipping gently, never hard enough to draw blood.

 

He felt Lester tense beneath his hands moments before he came and glanced back to see Connor sucking him dry, taking in everything Lester offered. Connor crawled back up the bed then, closing his mouth over Spike’s, and Spike could taste the other man in the kiss.

 

They parted to see Lester watching. When the other man knelt to reach out to Connor, pulling him nearer, his fingers closing around Connor’s cock, Spike couldn’t bite back the anticipatory groan.

 

“James?”

 

Lester looked at him and nodded, not even needing him to ask. He leaned over and pulled a little box from under his bed, handing it to Spike before moving onto his hands and knees.

 

“Please, Spike.”

 

Now how could he refuse an offer- and an arse- like that? Spike took the bottle of lube and a condom from the box and dropped the rest onto the floor.

 

As Spike’s fingers slid into Lester, Connor found his hand going to his own cock, only to have his hand batted away.

 

“Connor, come up here.”

 

Connor did, kneeling at the head of the bed and Lester took Connor into his mouth as Spike eased himself into Lester. With them both filling him as they were, it was almost sensory overload; all Lester could do was to hang on for the ride and enjoy himself. It did feel good to just hand over control to the two of them, though. He felt Connor’s fingers running through his hair as he continued a stream of muttered pleas and groans. Behind him, Spike reached around to take Lester’s now re-awakening cock into his hand as he fucked him hard.

 

Lester forced himself to swallow as Connor came. The young man gripped Lester’s hair tightly, holding him there, before he finally moved back and allowed his cock to slip from between Lester’s lips. Connor sprawled on the bed beside Lester, smiling happily. Lester’s arms began to tire as Spike thrust harder a couple of times, his own climax found, and they both dropped to the bed.

 

“Oh God,” Lester breathed as Spike stretched out on the bed next to him and Connor, all three of them in a sated daze.

 

“Oh yeah,” Connor agreed. He looked over to Spike and prodded him gently with his index finger. “You okay?”

 

Spike turned onto his side and looked at him through half-closed eyes.

 

“Bugger me.”

 

Connor chuckled exhaustedly. “Next time, babe,” he teased. Spike reached out and swatted his arse as he moved long enough to clean them all up and drag a cover over them, settling down next to Lester again.

 

\--------------

 

Lester thought back on what he remembered of last night, trying to decide whether he was meant to be panicking after having had sex with the pair of them. There were rules against this sort of thing, about sleeping with your employees. Sure, Spike wasn’t an employee but he was technically dead, and Lester wasn’t sure if it was worse or not. Connor presented a different problem; he was alive but he was also Lester’s subordinate.

 

Despite all that, Lester had thoroughly enjoyed himself. He yawned, suddenly exhausted; he could work it out in the morning, he thought, closing his eyes again.

 

\--------------

 

At breakfast the next morning, in the kitchen with the curtains closed to protect the vampire, Spike sat at the table, drinking coffee. He couldn’t eat anything, but he did still like his coffee. Lester sat silently opposite him with a bowl of bran flakes and a glass of juice. Both men looked up as Connor stumbled in, complete with bed-head hair and a pillow crease across his left cheek. He was dressed but not entirely conscious yet.

 

“Well well, look what the cat dragged in,” Spike teased.

 

Connor stuck his tongue out at him but still stopped to give him a kiss. Lester studied Connor’s dazed morning appearance for a moment before standing to get a cup of coffee to Connor, who, without thinking, kissed him thank you as he took it and sat in an empty chair.

 

Lester saw Connor freeze the moment he realised what he’d done and looked up at him, his brown eyes wide. Lester knew there were two options at this point; he could deny it had happened and go back to being lonely, feeling that twinge of envy each time any of his team paired off, or he heard Connor and Spike laughing and joking and generally behaving like a couple, or he could admit he’d liked it and that he wanted it to happen again. He could see the two of them waiting, expecting the former, and awaiting the inevitable freak-out.

 

He looked between Connor and Spike, and knew that he didn’t want to go back to how it was before. He smiled at them and then leaned down to hesitantly return the kiss Connor had given him.

 

“Lester? Does this mean…?”

 

“Yes, Connor. No regrets.” He moved to brush his lips over Spike’s too, before taking his seat at the table again and going back to his breakfast. “And don’t you think that, after last night, you should start calling me James?”

 

“Okay.”

 

“You realise that this changes nothing at the ARC?” he continued. “I can’t give you special treatment just because we’re sleeping together.”

 

Connor grinned. “I wouldn’t expect you to. If you like, we’ll make sure to do lots of things wrong that you can tell us off for,” he offered.

 

“So long as you promise to make it up to us when we get home,” Spike added.

 

Lester dreaded to think what he’d let himself in for but he still didn’t want to change his mind.

 

“Just try not to break anything expensive, okay?”

 

 

\------


End file.
